mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Here Comes Mr. Jordan
Here Comes Mr. Jordan (1941) is a comedy film in which a boxer, mistakenly taken to Heaven before his time, is given a second chance back on Earth. It stars Robert Montgomery, Claude Rains and Evelyn Keyes. The movie was adapted by Sidney Buchman and Seton I. Miller from the play Heaven Can Wait by Harry Segall. It was directed by Alexander Hall. It won Academy Awards for Best Writing, Original Story and Best Writing, Screenplay. It was nominated for Best Actor in a Leading Role (Robert Montgomery), Best Actor in a Supporting Role (James Gleason), Best Cinematography, Black-and-White, Best Director and Best Picture. Here Comes Mr. Jordan was followed by Down to Earth (1947), in which two of the actors reprised their roles. It was remade several times, with different titles: Heaven Can Wait (1978), and Down to Earth (2001) (which is the name of the sequel to Here Comes Mr Jordan). It was also remade in India as Jhuk Gaya Aasman (1968).This film and it's remake version inspired the tv series Quantum Leap,that ran successfully on NBC from March 1989 to May 1993.Sam Becckett is similar to Joe Pendleton-a lost spirit that inhabits another body and Al is a holographic angel,that appears to him along the way. Plot Boxer and amateur pilot Joe Pendleton (Robert Montgomery) takes a joyride in a small plane, which crashes. His soul is "rescued" by 7013, an officious angel (Edward Everett Horton), who assumed that Joe could not have survived. Joe's manager, Max Corkle (James Gleason in a bravura performance), has his body cremated. In the afterlife, the records show his death was a mistake; he was supposed to have fifty more years. The angel's superior, Mr. Jordan (Claude Rains), confirms this, but since there is no more body, Joe will have to take over a newly dead corpse. Mr. Jordan explains that a body is just something that is worn, like an overcoat; inside, Joe will still be himself. Joe insists that it be someone in good physical shape, because he wants to continue his boxing career. Joe keeps saying the body they find "Has to be in the pink", a color that Mr. Jordan finds annoying. Another annoying fact is that Joe has somehow managed to bring his saxophone with him to heaven; it's his good luck charm, on which he plays "The Last Rose of Summer" very badly. After Joe turns down several unsuitable "candidates", Mr. Jordan takes him to see the body of a crooked, extremely wealthy banker-investor named Farnsworth. Farnsworth's wife Julia (Rita Johnson) and his secretary, Tony Abbott (John Emery) have just drugged and drowned him in a bathtub. Joe is reluctant to take over a life so unlike his previous one, but when he sees the murderous pair mockingly berating Miss Logan (Evelyn Keyes), the daughter of a financier who was sold worthless bonds by Farnsworth's bank, he changes his mind (and body). The audience continues to see Montgomery as Pendleton, but everyone in the film, including his wife and secretary (who are astonished to see that the murder didn't "take"), see and hear Farnsworth. As Farnsworth, Joe reforms, repaying all the investors, including Miss Logan's father. He sends for Corkle and convinces him that he is Joe (by playing his saxophone just as badly as he did in his previous incarnation). With Farnsworth's money to smooth the way, Corkle trains him and arranges a bout with the current heavyweight champion, but Mr. Jordan returns to warn Joe that, while he is destined to be the new champion, it cannot happen that way. Joe has just enough time to warn Miss Logan, with whom he's fallen in love, to look for him in another body, most likely a boxer, before he is shot by his secretary. The body is concealed and Joe returns to a ghostly existence. Accompanied by Mr. Jordan, Joe finds that his replacement in the prizefight with the champ is a clean-cut, honest fighter named Murdoch, whom Joe knows and respects. Finding that he has forgotten his lucky saxophone, Joe runs back to the Farnsworth mansion to find that everyone believes Farnsworth has "disappeared." Corkle has hired a private investigator to find him. The usually down-to-earth Corkle openly explains about Joe, Mr. Jordan and the body-switching, sounding like a Spiritualist (or, as the detective thinks, a nut). Joe manages to mentally nudge Corkle to turn on the radio to the prizefight, and hears that Murdoch has collapsed without even being touched. Mr. Jordan reveals that the boxer was shot by gamblers because he refused to throw the fight. Joe takes over Murdoch's body and wins the fight. Back at the mansion, Corkle hears one of the radio announcers mention a saxophone hanging by the ringside and realizes Joe has assumed Murdoch's body. Corkle races down to the dressing room. There, Joe passes along information from Mr. Jordan that Farnsworth's body is in a refrigerator in the basement of the mansion. Corkle tells the detective (Donald MacBride), who promptly has Mrs. Farnsworth and the secretary arrested. As Murdoch, Joe fires his old, crooked manager and hires Corkle. Mr. Jordan reveals to Joe that this is his destiny; he can be Murdoch and live his life. Healing the gunshot wound and at the same time removing Joe's memory of his past life, Mr. Jordan hangs around for a bit longer until Miss Logan arrives. She wanted to see Corkle, but runs into Murdoch instead. The pair feel they have met before. The two go off together, while Mr. Jordan smiles over another job well done and says "So Long, Champ". Cast * Don Costello as Lefty * John Emery as Tony Abbott * James Gleason as Max Corkle * Halliwell Hobbes as Sisk * Edward Everett Horton as Messenger 7013 * Rita Johnson as Julia Farnsworth * Evelyn Keyes as Bette Logan * Donald MacBride as Insp. Williams * Robert Montgomery as Joe Pendleton * Claude Rains as Mr. Jordan * Benny Rubin as Bugsy (the handler) External links * * * * * * Category:1941 films Category:1940s comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:Black and white films Category:English-language films Category:Fantasy-comedy films Category:1940s romantic comedy films Category:Romantic fantasy films Category:Films whose writer won the Best Adapted Screenplay Academy Award Category:Films directed by Alexander Hall Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films set in New York City de:Urlaub vom Himmel fr:Le Défunt récalcitrant it:L'inafferrabile signor Jordan